Rainy Night, Hatsuharu Oneshot
by CuteCountryGirl-14
Summary: Rayu was driving towards home when she spotted a young man walking along the road while it was pouring rain. So being the nice person she was, She offered him a ride. What will it lead up to? HatsuharuxOC, Rated M for.. Well, It's a Lemon


Rayu sighed as she drove her dad's car down the silent road, It was pouring rain outside and it just had gotten dark "I'm so dead" She said panic clearly in her voice, She just turned seventeen and her dad trusted her with his car for the week.

"I put a scratch on it! He's going to kill me!!" She squinted trying to see the road, It was really dark outside for it only being eight o'clock "Ah..I need to find a motel" She said clearly seeing that it wasn't going to stop anytime soon, She saw something ahead.

"What is that?.." She slowed down her borrowed car and looked to the side of the road, There was a boy..Her age if not older "A boy?!" She yelled and stopped causing him to stop walking and look up, He didn't have an umbrella or a coat so his dark clothes and his two toned hair were soaked.

She opened her door wrapping her coat around her the best she could, She walked infront of 'her' car and walked closer to the soaked boy "Hey.." She said but all he did was stare at her with a dead expression, She walked even closer her black hair dripping wet clinging to her neck.

"Hey, What's your name?" She asked but all she got was a turn of his head, She eyed him as he looked back at her "Hatsuharu Sohma" He replied and she smiled, She tucked some wet hair behind her peirced ear "I'm Rayu Hasomi, Why don't we get in my car out of the rain?" She asked and he held that distant off look, He blinked and looked at her car.

"I will get your seat wet" He said and Rayu smiled a warm smile, She opened her coat "And I won't?" She asked showing off that she was dripping wet aswell, He studied her looks and then nodded "Okay.." He said and she wrapped her coat around her again.

"Good" She said as she opened the passenger side door, She gestured for him to step in and he did "..My dad is so going to kill me..but oh well" Rayu said as she walked infront of the car onto her side, She opened the door and hopped inside.

"Why were you walking in the rain anyway?" She asked as she closed her door, She turned on the brand new car that her father had paid twenty thousand American dollars for when he went on a trip in America..he always brought back the biggest most expensive things from his business trips.

"I didn't know it was going to rain, I just went for a walk" He replied looking out the windshield watching as the rain pounded onto the big window, Rayu smiled "Where do you live? I could take you home" She offered but he shook his head slightly "No don't please, I had to get away from there..do not take me back" He refused and she glanced at him, He held that distant off look again as he watched it rain.

"Well what then?" She asked as she watched the road while she drove, He looked at her but he couldn't see her that well just her black hair and her lips curved into a smile "Just drop me off at a motel somewhere" He replied and she chuckled softly, She tucked some more hair behind her ear.

"I was heading there to begin with" She said and he looked back out into the darkness, Rayu sighed happily and she didn't care that her dad was going to murder her over the wet seats and the small scratch on the door.

"So Hatsuharu.." He looked over at her, She glanced at him showing off her green eyes but she quickly looked out at the road "..Where are you going tomorrow?" She asked and he looked back out into the darkness that followed them "I'll walk home, I can't stay away for to long" He replied and she sighed "Are your parents strict on you?" She asked with a faint smile.

"Not really, It's just that..I have friends and..I shouldn't worry them" He replied and she nodded "I understand, I ran away once but..I started to miss my little sister and friends terribly so I went back home" She squinted at the painful memory, Her step dad was not happy.

"Oh..You got in trouble didn't you?" He asked with a worried look across his face, She smiled and shook her head but still kept her eyes on the road "Yea but..It was my fault for being selfish" She replied rubbing her neck with one hand, She still had faint red marks around her neck where he lost control.

"Does your neck hurt?" Hatsuharu asked as he watched, She gave him a quick look and shook her head "It's nothing, I just..I'm just tired" She replied with a faint smile, He nodded and looked back outside watching as they passed the trees "Okay.." He said but he didn't believe her, He knew she was lying but he respected her decision**(If you all haven't noticed..He's white Hatsuharu)**

"Oh look, There's a motel" Rayu said as she drove closer to the motel, She pulled up and smiled **'Looks like a good motel' **She thought as she turned off 'her' car, She looked over at Hatsuharu "Will this do?" She asked and he nodded, He opened the door on his side and got out.

Rayu pulled the keys out and put them in her coat pocket, She opened up her door then locked all of the doors "Share a room or not?" She asked as she shut the car door, He looked over at her with a smile of his own "Which ever you want" He replied and she smiled as she shook her head.

"Great, leave it up to the girl who always makes to wrong decisions" She said with a soft chuckle, Hatsuharu followed her as she opened the door and walked inside the motel "Hello" Rayu greeted as she walked up to the desk, A woman in her early fourtys smiled at them.

"Hello" She greeted back and Rayu got out her wallet that was in her coat pocket, She didn't have no pants with pockets on "We would like to stay for the night" She said as she got out some money, The woman smiled as she took the money and started to look through a book.

"How many rooms would you like and would you like the best ones?" She asked and Rayu squinted her eyes as she thought on it "One and yes" She replied and the woman looked up at her but then back at her book "And beds?" She asked and Rayu chuckled nervously as a blush started to creep onto her cheeks.

"Two" She replied and the woman nodded, She turned around to get the key "I hope you don't mind to share a room" Rayu said as she glanced at the silent boy beside her, He smiled at her "No, It's okay" He replied and she smiled thankful, The woman came back with the key.

"Here you two go, There are robes in the room closet if you need to take a shower and let your clothes dry" She said and Rayu nodded as she took the key and her change "Thank you" She replied as she started to walk outside, Hatsuharu followed at a distance so that he wouldn't accidentally bump into her.

"Here we go" She said as she stopped infront of a door "B four, Yep this is the right one" Rayu said with a smile as she glanced at Hatsuharu, She unlocked the door and walked in "Ahhhh" She was instantly greeted with the scent of lavender, She walked over to a bed and sat down.

Hatsuharu walked in and he looked around, It was warm and had that beautiful relaxing smell "Hey Hatsuharu.." He looked at the girl with black shoulder length hair and bright green eyes "..You want to take a shower?" She asked as she laid back on her elbows, He shook his head.

"No thank you, You can take one" He replied and she sat up straight, She took off her black jacket "Are you sure?" She asked as she laid the coat at the foot of the bed, He smiled at her.

"Go ahead" He replied and she smiled at him, She grabbed her keys "No offense..I trust you it's just, My dad will kill me if something happens to his car" She said with a nervous smile as she walked over to a closet, She got out a pink robe...not her favorite color but she'll deal with it.

"No, I understand" He said and Rayu smiled warmly at him "Thanks, I won't be long" She said as she walked into the bathroom, Hatsuharu stared at the closed door for a few minutes till he heard water running.

He sat down on the bed she was just on minutes ago, He glanced at her jacket then at the closed door once again..then a devilish smirk creeped onto his face.

Rayu took off her black T-shirt and unzipped her black skirt, She stepped out of it and unbuckled her bra "Hmm..I wonder why I'm sharing a room with a dude I just met.." She slipped off her panties and turned the shower on.

She stepped in letting the warm water pour onto her skin, She soaked her hair and started soaping up "Maybe it's because he just has an aura about him that is trustworthy..but last time I trusted a guy I..I should be relaxing not looking back onto memories" She quickly got soaped up and let the warm water wash it away, She turned off the water and stepped out.

She dried off and wrapped the robe around her, She combed her hair then opened the bathroom door "Okay, I'm done" Rayu said with a smile closing her eyes as she slung her wet hair over her shoulder, She was soon grabbed and forced onto a bed with her wrists pinned up over her head.

She shot open her eyes and she saw Hatsuharu's face, He smirked as he looked down at her..noticing the robe that was held together only by a small rope, He took his free hand pulling the rope..When it was loose he pushed apart her robe.

Rayu gasped as the air hit her naked damp body, Hatsuharu smirked as he looked over her well curved body "Nice, I didn't know you were this hot" He said as he looked over her nipples tempted by them, Rayu gasped louder as his tongue flicked out at her right nipple.

"Wh-What are y-you doing?" Rayu stumbled to find her voice, She groaned in the back of her throat as Hatsuharu began to slightly suck and tease the nipple. He rose up blew causing Rayu to arch her back, Hatsuharu smirked as he went to her negleted nipple. Doing the same as the other.

Hatsuharu then rose up releasing her hands, He straddled her naked waist. Rayu opened her eyes, without knowing she closed them in the first place, Hatsuharu started to take off his shirt. Rayu's eyes widen as she snapped back to reality, She had to get away before she gets sucked into this young man's spell again.

She sat up but was stopped as a hand was quickly placed onto her shoulder, Her eyes widened further and looked to Hatsuharu's face. As soon as she looked into his Onyx orbs, She was sucked right back into the spell.

She stopped moving and just continued to stare into his intoxicating eyes, She slowly blinked then looked down to Hatsuharu's opened black shirt. Her eyes then greatly softened "If I say stop, Would you listen?" Rayu softly asked, her voice growing even softer with each word.

"Only if you truly meant it" Her green eyes snapped up to Hatsuharu's face, He held a smirk "But, You want me to continue" With that, Lips crashed onto her rosy ones. Rayu was shocked but slowly gave in to her body..and heart?

Her hands gripped Haru's shoulders**(Going to start calling him Haru)**, Haru was stiff at first at the thought of her accidentally hugging him. He broke the kiss pulling back, He pondered on what to do as his eyes casted over her face.

Her cheeks were flushed while she looked confused at him, He smirked. There was a way, He could have his fun. Without her having ANY chance of hugging him.

Rayu almost pouted when Haru suddenly stood up, She sat up watching him questionably. He grabbed his shirt finishing in the task of taking it off, He threw it randomly aside. Rayu blushed deeper, He was very well built..nothing like she imagined when she picked him up in the rain.

Haru then started on his pants. With Rayu watching his every move, Haru took off his pants leaving him in his black boxers. He stepped towards Rayu and grabbed her wrist, She gasped as she was jerked forward but not completely towards Haru.

On reaction, She caught herself. Now on her hands and knees on the floor still with the robe on her but completely open in the front, She sat up to look behind her at Haru. She shrieked when her robe was jerked off of her body.

Haru kneeled down behind her and before she had time to think, Haru placed a hand on her shoulder forcing her on her hands again. She blushed deeper as his other hand grabbed her hip pulling it upwards. Soon she was on her hands and knees once more.

Rayu felt as Haru placed his hips against her bottom pressing into her, She let a moan escape her lips as he grinding against her. With force, Haru pushed her further down making her front half lay on the ground. This gave Rayu as chance to glance back at Haru, Her eyes widened as she watched him pull down his boxers. She now knew, That his hair color was natural!

She quickly got over her shock as Haru swiftly entered her, She closed her eyes tightly and moaned out loudly. Haru's grip on her shoulder tightened slightly as he pulled out and thrusted back in.

Rayu couldn't believe how huge this boy truly was! It was like he was an animal. Rayu moaned out, It felt like Haru was hitting every nerve in her body with every thrust. She couldn't help as her moans got louder.

"Hatsu-haru" She moaned out loudly, Haru replied by getting faster "Hastuharu!" Rayu moaned out even louder, Haru got even faster so she would moan his name louder..and she did, His name kept spilling from her lips. Getting louder and more pleasure filled each time, Haru groaned and grunted in the back of his throat.

Rayu curled her toes in pleasure, Haru was driving her crazy. He made her feel so good, So great. She felt a stirring in the pit of her stomach, She was starting to get to her limit..But, She didn't want it to end yet.

Haru groaned out, He was getting to his limit as well. He didn't want to ruin it for Rayu though, As well he didn't want it to end so early either. Rayu moaned out loudly "Hatsuharu! Fa-Faster!" Haru was taken aback, He wasn't expecting her to yell that out..But none the less, He complied happily.

Smacking of their skin filled the room, But couldn't be heard over Rayu's moaning. Haru gripped tighter around her hips, Rayu didn't even notice his hand leave her shoulder earlier. She was just too lost at the moment, Haru dug his nails into her skin.

"Hatsuha-!" Rayu moaned out as she balled her fists of the pearl colored carpet under them. Haru gripped her hips tighter causing his nails to pierce her skin, Rayu moaned out yet again. Neither noticed how blood slowly started to spread across her skin and his fingers, Both were so lost they didn't notice anything else.

Rayu bit her lip harshly bringing blood, She couldn't hold it back anymore. As much as she hated for it to end since it was just too good, Like a wonderful dream..but even better.

"Hatsu-!!" She screamed out as she came, Causing Haru to groan. When her tight walls wrapped around his length pleasurably, That was all he could take. He bursted inside of her causing her to groan in the back of her throat. Haru and Rayu's bottom halves were covered in each other's sweet juices.

Rayu collasped as soon as Haru pulled out of her, He himself fell backwards. He caught himself by quickly placing his hands behind him for support. Rayu panted for a moment then turned over onto her back, Her eyes barely open and her face still flushed.

Haru panted trying to catch his breath, Even if he did most of the work. Rayu seemed the one more worn out, Haru tilted his head as he looked over her body laying on the floor.

She was covered in sweat and her chest quickly rose and fell as she tried to regain her breathing, The lighting made her glisten. Rayu slowly opened her eyes and sat up, When she could breathe eveningly..even if she wanted to just lay on the floor and fall asleep.

She looked sadly to Haru "You're leaving in the morning, Aren't you?" She asked and Haru smirked, He stood slipping on his boxers "I was wondering, Could you take me home?"

"...Sure..when?"

"Tomorrow evening"

Rayu smiled and nodded

--

**(A/N) So, How'd you like? If it sucked, I'm sorry that you took your time away from your life to read what you thought was a sucky lemon, I'm so-**

**Haru: Stop doing that!**

**Me: Doing what?**

**Haru: Apologizing! You're as bad as Ritsu! no..worse than Ritsu**

**Me: -starts crying- I'm Sorry!!**

**Haru: ...Review, So she will stop saying sorry..No flames, Because if you flame..and I hear ONE MORE sorry, I'll kill myself..Seriously, I will**


End file.
